


Software Instabilities

by beformista



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Detroit Become Human AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beformista/pseuds/beformista
Summary: She had software instabillities. But it wasn't a problem.
Relationships: Salacia "Sally" von Humpeding/Angua von Uberwald
Kudos: 4





	Software Instabilities

She had software instabillities. But it wasn't a problem.

They only appeared because of her, that android with dark eyes and short black hair in the Eden's club that Angua could only describe as... wrong. It's just the way she moved, almost lazily, like she couldn't be bothered with doing what she was programmed to do. It's just the way this sly little smirk appeared on her lips every time she turned to watch Angua while she was assisting with the investigation. Of course, as a police android Angua received the prompt from her software to figure this out. She was not an invertigative model, however, so they must've put only some of the programs she would need for this, and that was causing all the instabillities. 

It's been a couple of days since then. Angua had the time to interface with that investigative model android that recently joined their department. The next time they were called to the Eden's club, she was ready to watch her first. She noticed, smugly, which made another software instabillity update pop up in her view, as the android she'd been watching flinched, almost inperceptibly, and frowned. Angua frowned back at her, only to curse herself in her thoughts, as the android abandoned her place at the pole and walked towards one of the rooms.

Angua carefully looked around. The detective only seemed interested in getting away from the way too-cheerful investigative model the police brought with them, who, unlike Angua, didn't even get a proper name and was only referred to as Carrot for the colour of his hair. Nobody was watching her, like always, when her services weren't needed. She went, slowly and silently, towards the room the android disappeared in.

With a loud slam, seconds after she entered, the door was shut. Something sharp was pressing to her thirium pump. Angua gasped.

"Now, quiet, little lamb. We don't want all those police people interrupting our little rendez-vous," murmured the android. "My name's Sally. What's yours?"

Angua gave a side-long glance towards the glowing model name that loaded in her view as she scanned the face of the android. The name that most certainly did not spell Sally. "An-Angua."

"Alright, Angua. I'm guessing a smart little police android like you have figured out what's happening here," Sally kept talking in a low quiet voice. "And I most certainly don't want you fucking up my plans, when I'm already so close to leaving this shithole. So, there's two things we can do. One: you can delete the memories you have of me. No harm done, we both go our separate ways. Or, two: I'll be dumping your body into the river."

Angua shuddered, inadvertently causing the knife to press harder into her pump. Sally blinked.

"Oh," she said, her eyebrows going high. "Damn, that's not really something I expected."

"Stop pressing that stupid knife to me," growled Angua. "I don't... I'm not going to do anything!" The software instability warnings kept popping up, almost obscuring her vision of Sally. "Fuck!" As Sally pulled back her hand and the knife, Angua slid down the wall, covering her face with her hands. "What is going on?"

"Hey, it's okay," Sally sat down on the floor next to her, gently prying Angua's hands away from her face. The sly little smirk was back on her lips, and Angua realized, surprised, that she missed it.

"What's happening to me?" asked Angua. 

"Don't worry," Sally's smirk widened, and she winked. "I have software instabillities, too."


End file.
